No Es Un Grito de Ayuda
by taitolin
Summary: Jane hace una entrevista a Taitolin


Daria tomo guio al invitado a la sala y practicamente lo arroyo al sillon mientras Jane toma su lugar en el esenario, el jefe de piso hizo la señal y todos avandolaron la sala... Tres... Dos... Uno

-estamos de vuelta y esta ocasion nos acompaña un escritor podriamos decir

-si soy algo asi

-listo entonces, dijo Jane cruzando sus piernas y girando para ponerse enfrente del sujeto, como quiere que lo presentemos, señor Taitolin

-sin el señor por favor

-bueno entonces con nosotro el escritor Taitolin, Jane logro emitir una sonrisa que convencio al Director del canal de todos los dias del año en el que aparecer, llega de sorpresa el dia que no tenian ningun invitado. Por suerte Daria tuvo una idea y sentada en el Camerin de Jane llevaba a cabo su plan.

-es un gusto espero que la pases bien

-gracias... gracias a todo tu equipo yo... no espera tal recibiento

-no.. no tiene nada que agradecer sabes que tan si nos cuentas de ti

-preferiria no hacerlo

-porque

-bueno solo digamos que nos estos pasando mi mejor momento

-dejame contarles al publico algo de ti, Jane miro fijo a la camara el señor que me acompaña escribio un par historias basadas en series de diferentes indoles. para ser mas exacto Fanfic o me equivoco

-no para nada

-estonces no quieres hablar de ti, quieres hablar de tus fanfic solamente

-no es eso

-entonces, Daria suspiro salio hacia la sala de control, me parece que necesitas descagarte verdad.. Taitolin agacho la cabeza

-lo hare mira yo el ultimo año deje mi pueblo soy del norte y fui al sur pesima idea la pase mal fracase, volvi y tuve ataques de panico, mi padre se esta haciendo estudio por su salud y mi sobrino hijo de mi hermano con el que fui al sur... bueno es el recordatorio permanente de mi fracaso personal

-lo odias

-no simplemente odio recordar todo lo que pase estos ultimos 13 meses

-bueno estoy segura que no todo fue una perdida de tiempo

-mira tengo una prima tiene trece es una adolescente practicamente y la quiero como una hija, es mas le digo que es mi hija tan asi que ya me lo creo y me perdi dos cumpleaños de ella eso no lo recupero mas...

-mmm... dime estos ultimos meses se te ocurrio alguna idea para tus fanfic

-por supuesto... una de las mejores era una precuela de...

-tu obra prima, creo que es la unica buena que hiciste

-bueno es la que mas pasion deje mira... que tal si dejamos a esa para el final y hacemos una suerte de revisionismo por mis obras.

-empesemos entonces por tu ultima historia Afanosamente Ispirando, que buen titulo

-el titulo lo explica todo, pero bueno, Afanosamente es el resultado de esos fanfic que no tienen un final y creo que tampoco lo an a tener

-aun asi es buena

-es por bueno gracias Kiba y Hanabi, esa pareja me encanta apesar del poco apoyo del fandon, aunque la verdad no soy fan de Sakura y Sasuke

-lo imagine, Afanosamente Inspirado solo tiene un capitulo porque

-falta de tiempo y la verdad tenia esperanzas de escribir por lo menos tres historias mas de Afanosamente, pero ya fue

-vamos cuentanos, por lo menos una

-una... Kiba y Hanabi serian amantes, Hanabi comenzaria a salir con Konohamaru, Kiba con Tamari pero se seguirian bien, algo asi como con Kevin y

-Ah, dejaremos eso al final dijimos y hablemos de buenos y Malos momentos

-Hay un problema porque tanto Buenos y Malos momento y Esto es MystiK Spira son Precuela de Reunion Generaxion, haci que mejor pasemos a otro y

-si que sigue haber... asi Recuerdo de la Noche que siempre Olvidare

-Sabes si pudiera borra el año que estuve en el sur tambien borraria esa historia

-porque no te quedaste satisfecho

-cometi dos errores con esa historia una es que lo hice sobre cuando ya tenia el viaje al sur muy cerca y no pude darle el desarrollo adecuado y la otra es que era un Oneshot

-entonces estas deacuerdo con los reviews

-por supuesto la verdad siento verguenza por hablar de eso, principalmente porque yo no he dejado ningun reviews y eso que hay historias que me han encantado.

-como por ejemplo

-no seria corresto no deje un reviews a la autora pero Kiba y Hanabi tiene una reina que escribio una de las mejores historias de ellos dos de hecho es basicamente la creadora de esa pareja.

-deberias dejar reviews

-tal ves cuando logre una meta personal la cual no voy a hacer publica por nada del mundo, ambos rieron falsamente

-y que me dices de Servicio Privado

-Servicio Privado, la verdad espera un Reviews por lo menos, esta ves fue una carcajada Jane tomo un trago de agua para continuar, Se lo merecia por el final, pero la verdad yo queria hacer como las peliculas de Marvel contar tres historias por separado y luego agrupar a los personajes algo que nunca funcio

-supongo que hablas de vista casual del perdido

-efectivamente

-que fue mas decepcionante esas dos historias o Recuerdo de la noche

-Recuerdo de la noche por donde se lo mire, porque Vista casual no se porque la publique la verdad no importo la historia, es muy confusa ni yo se bien de que se trata... mas bien si lo pero lo escribia y no me gustaba, en cambio Recuerdo tenia una todo bien armado sabes fue error la segunda parte pero ya me iva y salio asi, la borraria pero para que osea cometi tantos errores en mi vida que una historia detestable no me cambia en nada

-pero solo el segundo capitulo

-el primero es aceptable, te lo recomiendo

-quieres un reviews mas

-no estoy comodo con los que tiene y estoy totalmente deacuerdo con ellos aunque fueron muy suaves

-y es asi como deven ser o no lees las reglas de la pagina, Daria apreto el microfono y se saco el auricular, Taitolin se puso nervioso y luego declaro

-si pero no dejo reviews, Jane tomo toda la agua y luego continuo

-bueno tengo que decirlo hablamos casi nada

-es mentira

-practicamente te sacaste las historias de ensima pero no me molesta por que sabes, soy una gran conductora y cuando entrevistado quiere hablar de una cosa y solo de esa cosa... tu obra prima, Taitolin also sus puñol al aire, Reunion Generaxional

-asi es y te dire que tengo mucho que hablar

-empezemos por el principio como se te ocurrio

-gracias a una prima de mi edad me comento que cumpliamos diez años de graduacion de secundario y al parecer esas reuniones de exalumnos solo pasan en europa o Estado Unidos en Latinoamerica no

-pues que suerte

-si pero es increible porque a los pocos meses salio el trailer lastimosamente falso de Daria high school reunion, aunque gracias a el termino siendo lo que fue, sabes yo dije que escribi el epilo primero, la verdad no sabia que hacia, pense en hacer un oneshot, luego mente cuando publique el segundo capitulo y despues dije que era un Universo Altenativo que al final termino siendo vastante cercano a lo que fue la serie de Tv

-porque lo dices

-bueno por el final, el final se parece al de bervely hill 90210, con el casamiento y todo ademas esta ese clichet en el aire, no se tal vez solo me parece a mi, despues de todo soy el creador de esa historia

-la hulmidad sobre todo

-es que naci en Argentina, si fuera Ingles seria falso, una de mis frases

-tienes otra

-si estrañare esto cuando sea viejo, eso fue hace unos años ahora que tengo treinta y no sabes el drama que tengo por eso, digo extrañare esto cuando sea viejo auque el Alzheirmer se encagara de eso

-me gusta... escribire remeras con esas frases

-aprovecha que no estan registradas al menos no por mi pero sigamos con Reunion sabes yo no queria llegar a la fiesta la verdad no se si leiste la historia, pero como yo no se lo que sucede en esas reunion de exalumnos busque en internet y vi algunas esenas de America Pie la reunio

-y de alli surgio la idea del progama de Brittany

-exacto, es mas alli se puede encontrar el origen de Afanosamente Inspirado, siempre crei que una pelicula de Stiffmaster seria buena y mas con la idea de un hijo con esa lesbiana

-si la cuenta pendiente, algo que trataste en Reunion, supongo que tu tambien tienes una cuenta pendiente de la escuela

-mira si dejo la verdad te miento porque es mentira haci que tu eliges

-donde entran Mystik Spira Buenos y Malos momentos en esta historia

-una cuenta pendiente, Jane sonrio, los suceso de Mystik Spiral eran mas que nada las ideas que no pude poner cuando el grupo se reunio en la casa de Trent, ahora bien yo habia decidido hacer de esas ideas capitulos haci como una serie

-basicamente harias lo que la Mtv cancelo, seria tus ideas de episodio

-si pero tuve demasias ideas, iva a mil ya no sabia por donde comenzar porque ya tenia el final si ves... bueno si lees lo vas a saber

-me imagino y buenos y malos momentos

-esa historia era la que no pude meter en reunion porque queria hacer un capitulo por mes, y al final estuvo regular la historia porque no se me pasa lo mismo con Kevin y Brittany no les pude dar un desarrollo mejor sabes, yo no sabia lo que hacia no queria que Kevin y Brittany se casaran pero al final paso,

-que sorpresa

-lo es mas pense en separlos definitivamente, hasta que lei la letra de Jack and Diane escuche la musica y puse un frase de esa cancion que lo dijo Brittany, pero la verdad esa historia se fue escribiendo solo las cosas que tenia en mente se fueron acomodando para dar lugar a otras y las que fueron saliendo me gastaron mas, aunque hay cosas que me hubieran gustado que pasaran pero cambiaria todo

-como que

-que en el final Trent quemara la carta que dejo Daria hacia años cuando durmieron juntos, pero para eso la historia solo tenia que ser como lo habia decidido en un principio

-y como la pensaste

-no iva a llegara a la fiesta de exalumnos solo contaria lo que pasaba cuando les llegaba la cartas de invitacion

-me parece que fue mejor que la cambiaras

-si pero si hacia eso podria contar la historia de Mack y Jodie dentro Reunion, me refiero a Buenos y malo Momentos y tambien, meteria la amistad que tendria el novio oficial de Brittany y Kevin

-esa si que es una sorpresa

-originalmente Kevin y Jhon creo que se llamaba el personaje, serian conocidos de cuando Kevin visitaba Mirage, ademas Jhon seria un tipo no muy leal, tendria amantes, osea brittany seria su trofeo no seria el buen chico que parece, o mas como queda en Reunion.

-La historia de Andrea con Chuck me gusto fue muy bien ambientada

-si estoy orgulloso de esa y de Mack con Jodie cuando aparece la hija

-muy graciosa

-si pero lo de Andrea con Chuck yo lo pense mas como un flashback, cosa que hubiera pasado hacia un par de años y no justamente para la reunion

-aunque gracias a ello el romance por haci decirlo de Andrea y O neall tiene sierto sentido

-yo creo en esa relacion, sabes al igual que Trent y Brittany creo que Andrea y O neall se podria dar

-Trent y Brittany no se

-pienso que si hubieran hecho la saga de MTV de Mirage ello hubieran tenido sexo

-eso nunca lo sabremos pero buen, estamos llegando al final aci que si hay algo que quieras contar para el final,

-mucho por ejemplo cuando Tom y Trent se encuentran pense en hacer que Ton y Jane terminaran teniendo sexo,

-una lastima hubiera sido genial, Jane se cruzo de brazos por el audifono indicaba que ya faltaba poco para el final

-de Kevin la penurias y tambien lo astuto y maduro que es ahora, pero lo mejor si duda es ese final abierto sabes creo que tanto Trent como Tom son buenos pero no se si serian buenos para Daria aun asi creo entre ellos dos saldria el hombre indicado para Daria, sobre Quinn, segui el consejo de una pelicula, de niños queremos ser como nuestros padres, de adultos no y despues terminamos siguiendo sus paso. Y bien eso es todo

\- y asi nos despedimos de Good Mornings with Jane

Media hora despues Daria le entregaba un sobre al invitado, mientras Jane revisaba la planilla con su novio

-hey Jane

-Daria, Jane no presto atencion a su amiga hasta llegar a su camerin

-Dios amiga gracias me salvaste

-si y tu casi metes la pata como se te ocurre preguntar si leyo las normas para dejar un reviews

-menos mal que te moviste rapido, dijo arrojando un papel que Daria agarro, y cuanto te costo ese mal actor

-doscientos

-doscientos y poque ese sobre tan grande

-para disimular, en fin por suerte llege a la sala de control a tiempo el director de camaras es el menos indicado para dictarle las palabras una por una a un idiota como ese

-si y de donde lo sacaste

-estaba parado en la calle

-bueno lo hecho, hecho esta salimos a descanzar tengo reservas para un spa

-no seria mejor llevarte a tu novio

-si pero tiene una cena con su familia, ademas tu te lo ganaste

-si vamos

Aqui Taitolin esto que escribi no es mas que para yo del futuro que puede ser leido mañana, en un año o nunca, pasabamos por unos meses orrible y lo peor tenemos treinta, sin trabajo, sin esperanza, muy mal, fuimos al sur y volvimos canosos, pasamos ambre, lloramos, odiamos, y fracasamos, pero acordate de esos diez años que pasamos acostados mirando la tele, dejamos pasar los mejores años de nuestra vida, no te lamentes mas, espero que cuando leas esto estees riendo porque todo lo que pasamos balio la pena, valio la pena es algo que espero puedas decir con sinseridad.

A los que leyeron esta historia y aun estan no dejen reviews. Gracias y esto no es un grito de ayuda solo una historia muy personal mia.


End file.
